Sleep apnea that repeats respiratory arrest lasting ten or more seconds a plurality of times during sleep is becoming problematic in recent years. When an apnea condition occurs, a thoracic cavity internal pressure becomes a strong negative pressure, blood accumulates in the thoracic cavity causing a high blood pressure, cardiac disease or the like or sleep is interrupted at deep third and fourth stages, and therefore people feel drowsiness during the daytime and might cause a traffic accident or the like. Sleep apnea is caused by a blockage of the upper respiratory tract, which is a passage of air, and attributable to fat deposition around the neck, tonsillar hypertrophy, micrognathia, falling of the root of tongue into the respiratory tractor the like.
Conventionally, respiratory tract management auxiliary apparatuses are known which are intended to prevent falling of the root of tongue. This respiratory tract management auxiliary apparatuses provided with a support section that stably supports the load of the lower jaw, a retractable leg that adjusts the distance from the support section to the position of the jaw to be supported, a jaw rest that is attached to the distal end of the leg and contacts and supports the human mandibular angle and an angle adjustment mechanism provided between the leg and the jaw rest.